heartbreaker
by fadedyouths
Summary: In which Jason Grace gets his heart broken by ex-girlfriend, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, leaving him running to Piper Mclean, self proclaimed heartbreaker, to teach him how to never fall in love again.
1. intro

**_HEARTBREAKER_**

When Jason Grace gets broken up with by his long time girlfriend, Reyna, he doesn't know how to cope, leaving him running into the arms of Piper Mclean, begging her to teach him how to never fall in love again.

Too bad she falls in love with him instead.

_**CHARACTERS**_

**jason grace:** xvii, leo, senator's son, loyal, emotional, golden retrievers, inexperienced, trusting, kind, studious, FALLS IN LOVE TOO EASILY

**piper mclean:** xvii, libra, school-slut, certified heartbreaker, emotionless, cold, gorgeous wreck, intelligent, sly, rebellious, DOESN'T FALL IN LOVE

**reyna ramirez-arellano:** xviii, sagittarius, prioritizing, no attachments, leader, fierce, neutral, blue flames, future politician, LOVE IS SECONDARY

_**AUTHOR'S REMARKS**_

lolz so i thought i would go back to my fanfiction roots and right something a little more realistic au instead. also i wanted to write some jasper bc I HATE THE BURNING MAZE NOW WITH A PASSION. brb gotta go cry. ENJOY THE RIDE!

**ships mentioned:** jasper, percabeth

**_TUNEZ_**

i. break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored by _ariana grande_. ii. honey by _kehlani_. iii. best part by _h.e.r ft. daniel caesar_. iv. loving is easy by _rex orange county_. v. easily by _bruno major_. vi. the weekend by _sza_. vii. better now by _post malone_. viii. lucid dreams by _juice wrld_. ix. needy by _ariana grande_. x. i'm so tired by _lauv, troye sivan_. xi. the only by _sasha sloane_. xii. i hate u i love u by _gnash ft. olivia o'brien_.

_**DISCLAIMER**_

unfortunately, my conquest of owning pjo has been unfulfilled. aka, rr owns what he owns.

_**COPYRIGHT**_

this is a work of fiction. names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

© 2019 fadedyouths, all rights reserved


	2. and so it begins

**JASON SUPPOSED THAT REYNA RAMIREZ-ARELLANO SHOULD HAVE BEEN HIS FOREVER AND ALWAYS**. After all, he'd been in love with her since his early teens, since he first laid eyes on her. In seventh grade, when his father had intended to run for senator, Zeus had told him to befriend the girl, stating that she would be an important connection later on in life, that their paths would inevitably be intertwined for the rest of their lives. It was a daunting pronouncement from his father, and for young Jason, Zeus' word was god. As it turned out, her mother, Bellona Ramirez-Arellano, was a high ranking official in intelligence, and had already taught young Reyna to be on guard against cleverly scheming politicians, such as the Graces.

So that first day in seventh grade when Jason Grace introduced himself, polite as an angel himself, Reyna had eyed his blonde hair and sky eyes and promptly responded by punching him in the face. Jason didn't cry, just continued through his introduction while holding his bleeding nose. He was surprised of course, but Zeus had also taught his son well, to never show weakness. Jason had continued while the blood soaked through his handkerchief, and Reyna at the ripe age of 12 had respected that. That was how they became lifelong friends.

While Jason's nose never fully went back to being completely straight again, he had gained a new friend instead. In hindsight, Reyna would admit that she felt bad about the incident, but she would always tell him that the bump brought character to his handsome features.

When freshmen year rolled around, Jason, with some urging on his father's part, decided to use his role as class president to ask Reyna to the winter formal at Laureate Preparatory. The pronouncement came blaring through the school speakers, causing the girl to go pink around the ears and cheeks. Although Reyna was mature for her age, there was still a part of her that felt flattered and exhilarated to be asked by the Jason Grace, the guy every other girl in this school wanted. So, she frostily accepted, much to Jason (and Zeus') joy. Together, they were unstoppable. Jason was class president, head of the debate team, captain of the tennis, lacrosse, and football team, and a member of the prestigious public speaking club. Reyna was a taekwondo champion, she helped coordinate youth internships at the White House, she was the vice president, and competed in the top percentage of jockeys her age. They were the defining power couple at Laureate Preparatory, commandeering respect wherever they went. And to Jason, they had a splendid relationship. Because their families worked in the same sector, on weekends they attended family events on each others arms. Jason adored Reyna, who he had planned into his future by junior year.

They were perfect for each other.

You might wonder what Piper Mclean was doing by this time. In freshman year, Piper moved from the glitz and glamor of Hollywood to New York City after a certain stunt concerning a stolen Mercedes Benz had forced her father, Tristan Mclean, to send her to the East Coast. Of course, it can be added that Piper only stole the car because she wanted attention from her father, hoping that her stunt would take her parent's attention off their bitter divorce, convince her absentee mother, Aphrodite to stay, and her father to hang around more often. It resulted in neither, and in fact, worsened the situation, with Piper seeing her movie star father even less than normal.

Piper made quite a name for herself at Laureate Preparatory. She was a lethal force to be reckoned with, having beauty and brains. Everywhere she went, she left behind a trail of heartbroken guys. That year, while Jason was building his relationship with Reyna, it was rumored that Piper had given a senior a blowjob. As the years went on, the rumors spiralled, claiming she had fucked the entire soccer team. She was labelled as the school "slut", which was an extreme exaggeration. Sure, she liked sex a little more than your everyday high school girl, but was that such a crime? Everyone liked a bit of sex now and then. And if there were clarifications to be made, the senior had only made out with her at a party in freshman year while both of them were far too inebriated to know better. Although she told herself that they were just words, just rumors, they had a profound impact on her anyways. For some reason, because she was a "slut", no one ever thought any relationship with her was to be taken seriously, so Piper had vowed to never let herself fall in love, instead choosing to be the heartbreaker every time.

Her intelligence was always severely underestimated, because any girl who likes sex must not have any brains at all, right? In truth, her brains rivalled those of Jason Grace or Reyna Ramirez-Arellano any day. Although Piper's escapades had made her quite popular in a sense, she only had two friends she truly trusted, Annabeth Chase, and Leo Valdez, both of whom had automatically accepted her and saw past her facade. In fact, it was Annabeth who had chased away that lurking senior in freshman year, and Leo, who had cut his tires.

The truth of the matter was that it was never expected that Piper Mclean and Jason Grace, two people who fell in entirely different social circles, would ever cross paths.

Until, they did.

**a/n: favorites, follows, and reviews are what keep me going! they mean a lot to me and feedback is always welcome. hope you enjoyed this first chapter :))**


	3. heartbreak haven

**THERE'S ONLY ONE THING WORSE THAN UNREQUITED LOVE.** It's when two people are in love, but then one falls out of love and leaves the other still stuck. Jason didn't strictly understand the words Reyna was uttering to him. He felt like a character from Charlie Brown, where the adults sound like they're speaking underwater. He didn't want to be here, in this exact situation, the one he thought would never happen.

He took a mental step back and observed the girl in front of him.

Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. Her black, unruly hair was pulled into a tight stranded french braid like usual, her thick eyebrows were knotted in concentration, her olive skin was flawless as usual. Jason couldn't find anything wrong with her, she was his perfect girlfriend, and they had their perfect relationship.

Or so he thought.

"Jason," she sighed, "Are you even hearing what I'm saying?"

He blinked quickly, "No," he said sheepishly, although he intentionally had tried to distance himself from the conversation, "Sorry."

Reyna sighed once more, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and turning away from him. The parking lot was deserted, giving them privacy, "I think we should break up, take a break."

Jason tried to piece these words together, the scar on the side of his lip twisting as he frowned, "What do you mean?" he gave a short laugh, "Why would we do that?"

He knew that Reyna didn't make decisions like this lightly, but he couldn't think of a reason behind that decision.

She turned to face him head on, her eyes cold with a new strength, "It's not working anymore, Jason. We don't really have a spark," she eyed him, wondering how he would react.

"I, I still don't understand," he stumbled. No spark? What about all those date nights, the notes, he loved her. Didn't she love him too? They'd been dating for two years now.

"We date for convenience. Our lives intersect because of our parents. We do similar activities, the only reason why we date is because it's convenient. We run in the same social circles, and Jason, don't lie. I know your father is the one who first encouraged you to pursue me. And you went with it, you never questioned the real reason you love me, and neither did I. Until now," she looked meaningful at him.

"Reyna, I love you, and that's my own thinking, not my father," he rubbed his eyes. This couldn't be happening, Reyna and Jason, Jason and Reyna, that was all it was ever supposed to be. Jason knew he loved the girl in front of him. He loved her for who she was, not who their parents were.

"Well, that's how I perceive it, and that's how I feel," her voice was getting more clipped, and he recognized it as the voice she used when she was commandeering a room.

"But," he seemed lost, "Why? We're perfect for each other."

"There doesn't have to be a 'why' Jason. I'm just not in love with you anymore," Reyna looked down at her feet. Her relationship with Jason was fading, she had felt it for a while. She just didn't have the same feelings when she was with him as she used to. And deep down, she knew that in the future, if she did want to return to him, she could, because he would always be hers.

"Is there someone else?" Jason looked up at her, his eyes wavering.

"Will it help if there is?" Jason bristled at her cruel answer.

"Is there?" his voice rose slightly.

"Maybe. I don't know. I just don't have the same feelings around you anymore," she threw her hands up in the air, not meeting his eyes. She was frustrated that this had dwindled on longer than possible. Jason had always had a soft spot.

"But you have them around someone else," he accused.

"Yes," she looked at him defiantly. It was not the whole truth, only a half truth. Perhaps there might be someone she was interested in, but she would never pursue them without breaking up with Jason first.

She softened, trying not to be harsh, "I think you should take this back," she handed his jersey back to him, the one she used to wear at games. He realized the fact she had brought it to school today probably meant she had been planning this for a while. How long had she felt this way?

Jason could feel the anger rising in him, but Reyna cut him off, "Look, Jason, we can still be friends. I still care about you, just not that way, I think. I need time," and with that, she walked away from him, and the now shattered relationship.

He didn't want to realize it at first. His relationship with Reyna couldn't really be over. This wasn't happening. He was still in love with her, his best friend, his now ex-girlfriend. Was she really in love with another?

The more Jason thought about it, the angrier he became. Had she been cheating on him? Would she go pursue someone else now that she was finally done with him? He couldn't help the unintentional tear that ran down his face. He always knew Reyna was a cold person, but he never knew she would do that to him. He hated feeling helpless, weak. Worst of all, he had no idea what to do. Reyna was his first girlfriend, and although he might know his way around a textbook, he had no experience in matters of the heart. He certainly couldn't ask his father, Zeus had left his own trail of heartbreak in his wake. Nor his stepmother Hera, who he still wasn't entirely sure even liked him at all. Perhaps he could have asked Thalia, but she was away at college all the way on the West Coast, she probably didn't have time for his love problems.

His friends were entirely out of the question. He and Reyna shared way too many friends.

There was only one person who he felt would have the expertise and experience in heart issues that he could ask.

Piper Mclean. People claimed the girl never fell in love, she didn't have any emotions, and when she ended a relationship, it was always the other party that got hurt, not her. Moreover, she was completely removed from his social circle, so there was absolutely zero chance that information could be leaked to anyone in his friend group. It was kind of perfect. She could help him fix this.

"Piper?" The girl looked up at who had come to the back of the school parking lot at this hour. She raised one eyebrow. What was Jason Grace doing here? The adored golden boy of Laureate Preparatory usually wouldn't be caught dead in a shady place like this.

Jason tried not to wrinkle his nose in distaste as he watched the girl remove the cigarette that was dangling loosely from his mouth. Reyna hates smokers, he thought to himself.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jason Grace. What brings you here to my corner? And if you're wondering, my legs are closed at this hour," Piper drawled. If he was here thinking he could get in her pants because she was 'easy', she was going to shoot something.

He flushed at her brash language, "No, it's nothing like that, I would never," Piper broke out laughing at his flustered state. It was too easy to mess with the posh and preppy snobs at this school.

"I know Grace, you can relax, everyone knows you're not that type of guy. But really, what do you want?" she looked at him straight on, and Jason noticed that her eyes never seemed to decide on one color, but a myriad of them. It was hypnotic.

"Are you done staring?" she joked, but he seemed to take it seriously. Piper mentally rolled her eyes, this guy was so uptight.

"I wasn't staring, I, uh, I came here to ask you a favor," he stuttered. Jason didn't know why, but this girl who was a good 4 inches shorter than him made him lose his edge. He felt suddenly uncomfortable under her unfaltering gaze.

"A favor," Piper deadpanned, urging him to go on.

"Reyna broke up with me," he blurted, "I think I still love her. You can't tell anyone obviously."

Piper allowed surprise to play onto her features. Of all the things the boy could have said, this would have been the last thing she would have guessed. Reyna and Jason were thick as thieves, "As sad as that is, I still don't understand why you're asking me."  
"She might be in love with someone else," he added.

Piper sucked in a breath, "That's rough, buddy," she said sympathetically. Heartbreak was the worst, that's why she didn't dabble in it anymore.

"That's why I need your help. I want to make her regret it. And I know you never let your heart get broken. I want you to teach me how to never fall in love again," Jason sounded more forceful now, as if he truly believed in his decisions.

Piper knew this was a dangerous path to go down. Her self imposed exile of the heart was for different reasons. Making an ex regret leaving was always bad business, "Are you sure you want to do this Grace? It's easier to just let go and move on," she warned, "Maybe give it some time to think it over?"

"No, I want to do this," Jason was resolved to put up these walls.

"What's in it for me?" she grinned, showing her milky white teeth.

"Those rumors. I know that they've prevented you from plenty of opportunities, even though they probably aren't true. I can help make them stop," It was a glittering prize, a promise dangling in front of her eyes. She thought back to all the condescending looks teachers and club leaders had given her when she had asked to join more 'academic' clubs. She'd been barred from Quiz Bowl, Debate, and Public Speaking, with one student going so far as to tell her to go back to shaking her ass with the cheerleaders.

Piper was intrigued. This boy could really help her? "How would you do that?"

"Date me. You're the exact opposite of Reyna, she would throw a fit. And it would give you time to teach me how to prevent heartbreak. If you're with me, no one will question you," Jason knew that Piper would never fall in love with him, so there was no chance for them to actually get attached. It was a win-win situation in his strategic mind.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so eager to date me, Grace," she joked. It was a good plan, the rumors would slowly fade away, now that she was with someone 'respectable', and Jason would achieve what he wanted. Piper knew he wasn't her type, she wouldn't fall in love with someone like him. She couldn't. As she observed his stiff posture, and realized that the politician blood really did run thick in him.

"So, what do you say, Mclean," he challenged, holding out a hand to her.

She let go of her cigarette and snuffed it out as she grabbed his hand. Piper knew that the likes of Jason Grace would never last long in her world, and that is the only reason why she says, "Let's do it."

**a/n: fav, follow, and review! the usual works x**


End file.
